


Filthy Things

by BrokenCrystal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism?, Finny is a sweetheart, It's cute at the end, M/M, Smitten Bard, Voyeurism, only one of them knows about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCrystal/pseuds/BrokenCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Bard, I feel so... Dirty, saying it."</p>
<p>"Good," Bard replied instantly, "you should. Dirty words. But, they go well with the absolutely filthy things we do to each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jesus.  
> This shipping has way too few fanfictions. I plan to rectify this. So boom. This happened.

Bard knew that Mey-Rin was listening through the door, but he didn't particularly care. He'd heard her leave her room after he'd snuck out of his, curious as to where the cook was going at this late hour. She'd obviously been baffled by his destination, as it had been nearly an hour and she was still outside the door, her shadow just visible under the bottom of the door. 

It kind of turned him on, actually. To know that every sound made between these four walls, every moan and whimper was being received and absorbed by the girl on the other side of the wall. That she'd know the person with him was completely at his mercy, and that...

"Bard?"

Bard looked down at the whispered words, down at the face below him. Finny's eyes were wide, that damnably adorable pink blush painting his face and chest. A glance down revealed that he was still as hard as he'd been when they started. He looked uncertain, and Bard realized he hadn't moved for several minutes, that the fingers just inside the younger man's body had been stationary for a while. The cook didn't want Finny to feel insecure or embarrassed; he wanted to make him feel amazing, like he should. 

"Sorry, baby," he whispered back, using the pet name solely because it made the flush darken. "Just lost myself for a second. Thinking about all the things I want to do to you." It was a cliché, but _damn_ if it didn't work. Finny whimpered under his breath, turning his head to one side to look away from Bard's face, his fair blonde hair spread across the pillow in the most tantalizing way. 

"Don't say things like that!" He chastised, pushing lightly at the cook's chest, trying and failing to muffle his yelp as Bard moved his finders suddenly, pushing hard against the younger's prostate. Bard chuckled, and Finny said "shhh! What if someone hears? Oh god..." His words trailed off as Bard scissored his fingers, working to open him up more. 

"Why be quiet, baby?" Bard leaned close, not quite whispering in the gardeners ear. "No one is around but Mey-Rin." He allowed a moment for the words to settle, just enough for both she and Finny to panic a little, before adding, "and she went to bed an hour ago. No one saw me come in here, everyone is asleep... Why hold back?"

"Because," Finny whispered back frantically, gasping when Bard pressed on his prostate again. "Because, you're not supposed to... Oh... You're not supposed to be loud during... This!" He clenched his eyes shut, tossing his head back again as Bard worked on him. His breath was coming out in heavy pants, and the sound of his labored breathing went straight to Bard's cock.

The cook chuckled darkly. "Who told you that? That's not the way I do things. Definitely not how _we_ do things." He pulled back, hitching Finny's hips up a little so he could press his lips to trembling thighs. "Noise during sex is good. Encouraged, baby. Lets me know I'm doing my job right." He let his lips trail over Finny's skin, keeping his fingers moving, occasionally grazing the bundle of nerves inside him. If the gardener tried to hold back his sounds, Bard would nip him lightly, causing him to gasp or cry out. "No need to be quiet with me. The sounds you make, Finny..." He stuck out his tongue and licked a strip up the younger man's cock, and the near shout that came out at that made Bard grin. "They drive me crazy."

"Oh god, Bard..." Finny pulled gently at the cook's hair, and when their eyes met, he said, "now, please, I can't wait anymore, please..." Bard grinned, pressing against his prostate once more before slowly pulling his fingers out, relishing in the whimper it drew from him. He got off the bed just long enough to take his pants off, and the way Finny looked down at his erection made him flush. While this was hardly the first time they'd seen each other naked, Finny always had a look of wonder on his face when he looked at Bard that made him slightly self conscience. 

He ignored those thoughts, climbing back into the bed, pulling Finny's legs around his waist as he kneeled between pale thighs. He leaned forward, just enough for the two to kiss, and Finny reached up with both hands to pull Bard's head closer with his super strength. Their tongues tangled together, slowly, the way the young man liked, sweet and innocent. A complete paradox to the erections currently rubbing together. Bard had been very, _very_  pleasantly surprised to find that Finny was an excellent kisser the first time it happened, and since then these shared moments were always very sensual. 

Bard pulled back, off of Finny's mouth, and the gardener groaned in disapproval. He reached one hand down to wrap around his own prick, bringing it up to rub teasingly against Finny's entrance. "Come on," Bard said, not bothering to be quiet, still very conscience of the girl on the other side of the door. "You know how it goes. Say it."

Finny flushed, that dark pink spreading evenly along his body once more. "Come on," he whispered, "do I have to?" He gently thrust his hips up, trying to spur Bard into action, but he'd have none of it. "Please, Bard, I feel so... Dirty, saying it."

"Good," Bard replied instantly, "you should. Dirty words. But," and with this, he leaned up and bit down lightly on Finny's earlobe, knowing how desperate it made him. "They go well with the absolutely _filthy_ things that we do together." He licked up the side of Finny's neck with that, pushing just so against his hole.

Whining desperately, Finny caved. "Fine," he whispered. "Fine, I'll say it, just... Give me a moment." Bard was rocking gently, not entering him but pressing insistently at his entrance. When the young man finally spoke again, the words were quiet (but still audible from outside the door, Bard was sure), full of a neediness and desire that always had the cook groaning. 

"Please, Bard, fuck me..."

Bard groaned as he pressed forward, delighting in the sharp cry that escaped Finny's mouth at the movement. He gave the younger man a few seconds to adjust, both of their breathing labored, and Bard noticed the shifting of shadows outside the door, where Mey-Rin was still listening. Finny was always much more vocal after Bard got him to ask to be fucked, swear words slipping frequently from his once innocent lips, his sounds of pleasure less held back than they were before. That first 'fuck' being uttered from the gardener was like a bridge from the shy and sweet Finny from before, to an alternate creature who only knew the words 'fuck,' 'please,' 'harder,' and 'Bard.' It never failed as an aphrodisiac. 

This was going to be _fun_.

When Finny started pushing his hips up, urging Bard to move, the cook obliged. He thrust forward sharply, sinking into Finny to the hilt, and the younger man cried out, tossing his head side to side as he was filled with sensation. Bard snapped his hips hard, and could feel Finny's erection trapped between their stomachs as he impaled the gardener on his cock. He set a steady rhythm, not too fast or hard, wanting to be able to build up. He could hear the muffled grunts and moans coming from Finny, and resolved to make him break down more. He bit at his earlobe again, grinning when Finny whined low in his throat. 

"Please," he whispered, low and broken. "Please, harder, I need..." His words cut off, throwing his head hard backwards, blonde hair flying as he tossed and turned, too overcome with sensation to speak.

But Bard wouldn't have it.  He pulled back just enough to look Finny in the eyes. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. What was that?" The blush darkened on the gardeners features, glaring halfheartedly at Bard. 

"You- ah ah! Oh... You heard me... Fine!" He finally got out. "You heard me fine."

"Yeah," Bard conceded, "but you're just so damn sexy when you say it that I want to hear it again." He also wanted Mey-Rin to know that he could do this to Finny, corrupt him, make his strength utterly useless as Bard took him apart, but he couldn't let Finny know that. "Come on. One more time." His hips never ceased their movement, and Finny was impatient, trying and failing to rush his partner. 

"Fine. Please. Harder." It wasn't much louder than before, and as much as Bard wanted to just slam into him, he wanted Finny louder, more desperate, helpless. He deliberately slowed his movements as much as he could, dragging at a snails pace in and out of Finny's body. Going this slow made the tightening of the gardeners hole around him that much more apparent, and Bard loved it.

"Louder. Come on, baby, you've got it, show me you want it."

The younger man's self control snapped, and Bard could almost see his inhibitions fly out the window.  "Fine! For fucks sake Bard, harder!" His voice bounced off the walls around them, and there was no way Mey-Rin didn't hear him. Bard's grin turned feral as Finny continued. "I'm not glass, I'm not going to break, just fucking fuck me already, Christ-" His voice was cut off as Bard finally complied, and he squeaked a bit before letting loose a groan that would've brought down the house had anyone other than Sebastian rebuilt it. 

"That's it baby," Bard growled, making sure he'd be heard over Finny's now constant stream of noises. "You've got it now, come on..." He could feel Finny's heartbeat where they were connected, a steady pulse against his cock that kept him grounded in the moment. There was sweat running down both of their faces and Bard's back, but the feel of it didn't make him stop. Finny kept swearing under his breath, but Bard wanted him to let loose, wanted his pleasure to be known, whether it was only to his lover, or the girl outside the door, or the entire house. "Louder," he snarled, snapping his hips as fast as he could, harder than before, startled by his own ferocity, but pleased when it gave the desired effect. 

"Please," Finny cried out, thrashing on the pillow, and Bard knew he was getting close, because the pressure around his cock was increasing, rhythmically tightening around him. "Please Bard, I need more, so... So close, harder, come on..." He dragged Bard down to his mouth, their lips and teeth crashing together as Finny ran his nails down Bard's back, most likely leaving scrapes but the older man didn't care; it was totally worth it. 

He pulled his mouth away, bringing his lips closer to Finny to breathe heavily in his ear. "What would you do," he started, whispering, making sure now that Mey-Rin wouldn't hear. "What if someone was listening, hmm? Standing right outside the door now?" Finny whimpered, and Bard could feel him twisting to look at the door but thankfully his angle prevented him from seeing the girl's shadow. "There's no one there," he reassured him, lying, but it was okay. "But what if someone was? Could hear every desperate, needy, _beautiful_  sound you make?"

"Stop," Finny whispered, his voice a ghost in the air around them, even as his body tightened to a nearly painful point around Bard. "Don't... Don't say that. Really!" He exclaimed when Bard opened his mouth again, pulling him into a brief kiss to stop his words. "It's embarrassing, just... Fuck..."

"Not embarrassing," Bard countered. "Hot as fuck, Finny. Do you have any idea..." He slammed against the other man, and every gasp was committed to memory. "Any idea what you do to me?" He waited a second longer, and then... "Just do that for me; imagine someone was standing outside the door, listening to you lose control of yourself while I fuck you, the way you need to be fucked, the way that _only I can_ -"

There was a loud cry, a burst of noise from the body beneath him, nothing held back or muffled, and then Finny was stiffening between their bodies, his back arching hard under Bard as he came untouched on both of their chests. His body tightened unbelievably around Bard, and it only took a few more thrusts into the gardener for him to find his release, letting out his own hoarse groan as he spilled hotly into Finny, several pulses before he collapsed hard on top of him, glad that the younger man's strength would prevent him from being injured or winded from the impact. He glanced over at the door; the shadow beneath the edge was gone. Mey-Rin had left. 

Bard could feel the release drying between their chests as Finny huffed out a sigh and pushed the older man easily to the side. Bard rolled over with his eyes closed, making sure to catch Finny's hand as he landed on his back. He smiled when he felt the gardener roll too, bringing his free hand to drape across Bard's side.

He opened his eyes to see Finny's face right next to his, a sated smile gracing his soft features. He was glad Mey-Rin had gone; these moments, after they'd found their peaks in each others bodies, were always so intimate, and as interesting as fucking Finny with her listening had been, this was not for her eyes or ears. These moments were theirs and theirs alone. 

Finny's eyes opened slowly, and his smile deepened. "Hi," he said quietly, the shyness creeping back into his voice like it always did at this point. His mouth was soft and pliant when Bard leaned in for another kiss, one that was slow and sweet in a way it hadn't been during the sex. 

"Hi there," he said back, grinning when Finny chuckled under his breath. He reached out his free hand to wrap around Finny's waist, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest once more. He ducked his head down to rest their foreheads together. His eyes dropped closed again, opening a few minutes later when he felt the vibrations of Finny talking. "What was that?"

Finny came closer, almost snuggling against Bard as he spoke again, his words nearly muffled against his bare skin. "I said thank you. I always enjoy doing this with you."

Bard laughed outright. "I sure hope so. Or I'm not doing my job right." He rubbed a hand up and down Finny's back.

Finny looked up at him. "Does it feel like a job? A chore?"

Shit. There was that damned insecurity again. 

"Course not," he responded. "I wish it was though; I'm pretty good at it." He grinned, and sighed in relief when Finny did too. "It's not a chore. I love this, these times with you. I like making you feel good, Finny. You deserve to feel good, all the time." He flushed at his own words, but didn't regret them in the least when Finny pulled him down for another slow and sweet kiss. 

The younger man smiled at him. "You deserve to feel good too, Bard."

Without a second thought, Bard said, "I always do with you, Finny." 

There was a chuckle from the face pressed into his chest. "Well good." A pause, and then... "We can feel good more tomorrow. You tire me out."

Bard laughed, ruffling the blonde hair spilled on the pillow. "Same to you." He knew if he didn't leave now he'd fall asleep, and then have to try to escape Finny's death grip in the morning when he tried to slip back to his own room. But, just like every time before, it was totally worth it. 

"Good night, Finny."

He could feel the smile in response, and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep with Finny in his arms. 

He hoped that Mey-Rin would be able to look them in the eyes tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first thing that's even remotely sexual. So as much as I'd like to ask you to take it easy, I want to know what can be improved. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
